


Notte di Halloween

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 31. What ifFandom: MCU.Parole: 548.Titolo: Notte di HalloweenScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt: MCU, Superfamily! Gli ultimi Halloween di cui Tony ha memoria li ha trascorsi saltando di festa in festa ed evitando le strade affollate di ragazzini con travestimenti homemade ma da quando sono arrivati nella sua vita Steve e Peter Halloween è vestirsi in modo stravagante e accompagnare il piccolo per la città in cerca di caramelle.E il suo "Posso comprare a Peter tutte le caramelle che vuole" gli muore in gola ogni santa volta apprezzando Steve stretto in qualche costume attillato.+BONUS se riesci a infilarci qualche scena hot.





	Notte di Halloween

 

 

  
  


Notte di Halloween

Gli ultimi Halloween di cui Tony ha memoria li ha trascorsi saltando di festa in festa, ma non certo quelle allegre con dolci costumi. No, quelle fragorose, tra donne e giochi d’azzardo, con una bottiglia di troppo. Non dissimile da ogni altra festa, senza però finire nel tragico buco nero che lo portava alle volte, tra una e l’altra, di provare la fortuna con la ‘roulette russa’ e qualche piccola di antidepressivo mischiata con l’alcool.

Ad Halloween si era abituato ad evitare le strade affollate di ragazzini con rigorosi travestimenti fatti in casa, che gli ricordavano dolorosamente la madre perduta e la freddezza di suo padre, che non ve lo aveva mai accompagnato.

Gli Stark sono dei geni, non hanno tempo e non si abbassano a fare cose così normali. Anche perché in realtà non ne sono capaci, troppo presi dalle invenzioni del futuro per vivere il presente.

Da quando, però, nella sua vita sono arrivati Steve e Peter, catapultandolo in una vera famiglia, Halloween è cambiato.

Ora significa vestirsi in modo stravagante per accompagnare il piccolo per la città, in cerca di caramelle.

E il suo "Posso comprare a Peter tutte le caramelle che vuole" gli muore in gola ogni santa volta apprezzando Steve stretto in qualche costume attillato.

Non che il capitano indossi mai cose volutamente provocanti. In fondo è lo stesso concetto del quando indossa la tuta, solo che in bella mostra non ci sono solo i suoi glutei perfetti e i suoi muscoli tesi, e massicci, intenti a salvare il mondo. 

Come quando aveva indossato un costume da diavoletto, che metteva in risalto anche il suo viso e la sua fisionomia slanciata, per non parlare di quanto il rosso gli donasse, anche più dell’azzurro; oppure come quando si era vestito da mummia e aveva lasciato scoperta fin troppa pelle.

Steve cucinava i costumi da solo, dimostrando il suo estro artistico, ma Peter voleva ogni anno sempre lo stesso costume da ragnetto in diverse fatture.

Rogers cercava sempre di allontanare le attenzioni passionali di Stark. Non soltanto per imbarazzo nei confronti del loro bambino, ma anche perché il vicinato già era intento a giudicarli perché una coppia di due uomini. 

A Stark non era mai importato di dare spettacolo e, riavuta finalmente una nuova vita, era più che convinto di non voler perdere neanche un secondo di essa.

Quell’anno, poi, Tony aveva passato la notte di Halloween più bella di sempre. Non solo Peter aveva finalmente trovato un migliore amico, un bambino simpatico e cicciottello con cui era passato casa per casa, prima di andarci a dormire; ma Steve aveva messo anche il costume più seducente di sempre.

Si era travestito da Ghost Rider, facendo risaltare il suo lato oscuro con quel vestito da motociclista.

Tony, dopo essersi goduto dei doppi cheeseburger a tema, aveva potuto finalmente godersi ‘lo scherzetto’ della notte di Halloween. 

Steve non aveva avuto il coraggio di negargli il suo letto, quando lo aveva visto vestito da gatto. Era insieme dolce, con quei suoi occhi da cerbiatto, e dannatamente sensuale, con quelle sue movenze da felino.

Stark aveva capito che Halloween non poteva essere una festa migliore di quella, mentre si addormentava tra le braccia di Steve, che aveva appena finito di telefonare a Peter per essere sicuro andasse tutto bene.


End file.
